Faithless
Faithless |image = Faithless1.png |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = Marcus wakes up in Limbo |Directed by = Matthew Gray |Released = 2006 |Month = July |Day = 21 |Running time = 13:30 |Language = English |Starring = *Andrew Beach *Richard Frost *"Lady Gray Scale" *Mathew Buck *Rachel Dew |Genre = *Drama *Mystery |Watch Now = Brickfilm Archive }} Faithless is a 2006 brickfilm by Matthew Gray. It follows the story of a man in Limbo who is attempting to piece together the mystery of his own death.Brickfilm ArchiveBrickfilms.com Discussion Thread Plot A man wakes up in a white expanse. This is Marcus, and he is in Limbo. An gun appears floating in midair, and shoots Marcus. Marcus asks if he is dead, and why. A voice responds: "Let me show you." Images of Marcus fly by as he disintegrates. Marcus is now getting coffee. He discusses his good fortune with the barista, Mary, and then leaves the coffeeshop. He is stopped by a man in black, Frank, who pulls out a gun. Frank bids Marcus goodbye and shoots Marcus in the face. Ghost Marcus appears and angrily asks why he is being shown this. He vanishes again. Marcus and his wife, Rachel, are sunbathing on the beach. Ghost Marcus appears and reaches out, causing Rachel to awake. Marcus and Rachel chat, and then get ice cream. Ghost Marcus is distraught. Marcus and Rachel are getting married. Ghost Marcus recognizes his killer, Frank, at the wedding. Frank walks through Ghost Marcus and is disturbed. Ghost Marcus notes that Frank actually could feel him. in George's bar''.|right]]At a bar, Marcus talks to the barman George about the film [[Cognizance|''Cognizance]]. Marcus isn't happy with the ambiguity, while the George thinks life sometimes needs a little mystery. Marcus then introduces himself to Rachel, and they decide to go home together. Before they leave, Marcus leaves to go to the bathroom, and Rachel calls Frank, saying the fish is on the hook. Ghost Marcus, angry, smashes several glasses, surprising himself and the bartender. Ghost Marcus decides he has seen enough. Marcus and Rachel are at home. Marcus leaves for work, and Rachel calls Frank to let him know Marcus is on the way. Ghost Marcus appears with a gun and confronts Rachel. Rachel begs for forgiveness, but Marcus shoots her anyway. Frank, outside the coffee shop, shoots Marcus and runs away. He hails a taxi and heads to the airport. It turns out Ghost Marcus is driving the taxi, and says to Frank: "It's time to have a little chat." They drive into a tunnel as Frank screams. Cast * Andrew "Willy Trombone" Beach as Marcus * Richard Frost as God and Priest * "Lady Gray Scale" as Mary * Mathew Buck as Frank * Rachel Dew as Rachel * Roland Szentesi as George Awards Faithless was nominated for seven awards in the 2006 Brickfilming Achievement in Motion Picture Arts awards2006 BAMPA Nominees Thread on Bricksfilms.com and won two, including Best Film.BAMPA 2006 Award Winners Thread on Brickfilms.com |- | colspan="1" rowspan="7"|2006 | colspan="1" rowspan="7"|Brickfilming Achievement in Motion Picture Arts |Best Film |Won |- |Best Animation |Nominated |- |Best Cinematography |Nominated |- |Best Screenplay |Nominated |- |Best Sound Design |Won |- |Best Visual Elements |Nominated |- |Best Score |Nominated |- References Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Award-winning brickfilms Category:Award-nominated brickfilms Category:Brickfilms Podcast brickfilms Category:Brickfilms.com Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms filmed in the United Kingdom Category:Mystery brickfilms